


Writer in the dark

by Ilikesadstories



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Starker, quentin beck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: Based on the song "Writer in the dark' by Lorde. AU."I'll love you 'til my breathing stopsI'll love you 'til you call the cops on me"- Writer in the dark,Lorde
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Writer in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, how are you?  
This is an AU Starker all based on the song by Lorde. I was listening to it and crying imagining the scenes for this.  
So I hope you like it.  
English is not my first language.

**Break the news, you’re walking out**

**To be the good man to someone else**

His bags are by the Penthouse door. Tony has a lump on his throat and a Tablet in his hands showing the headlines:_ ” Stark and Parker are officially done!!!.” _

Peter has a lump in his throat and the Penthouse keys in his hands. He already said goodbye to Edith, Tony’s dalmatian, and he cleared the place of anything that belonged to him. No reason to stretch the pain more than it needs to.

Tony’s back is turned on him. He wants to scream, to command Tony to acknowledge that he's leaving. He does no such thing.

Tony only starts to cry when he hears the elevator doors closing. _ That’s it _; that’s three years of relationship on a ride to the lobby. Tony suppose they have been rotten for a long time, they just didn’t want to let it go, not just yet.

But it happened. After three years, 2 cop-related problems, 4 major fights, 1 photo of Tony cheating.

They hanged more than most people would.

**Sorry, I was never good like you.**

Tony Stark wasn’t a good man. Not good like Rhodes was, or good like Steve was, not _ nearly _ as a good man as Peter Parker was. He was rotten through and through, too old, too spoiled. He was a writer, he made his fortune written the sci-fi book series called _ “Avengers” _ when he was 15 and bored. All of the characters were based on his friends at the time, friends that didn’t even keep contact with him now. But he made money, real money. Enough to start his publisher, the Stark Royal Seal, worth billions, now that he was at his 50’s.

It seemed like an eon ago when he was young and excited about being famous. That was a time, right at the beginning, that Tony loved press, every tabloid about him, good or bad, was a prize. He was 15, inexperienced and easily lead on. By his 20, he was a world-wide playboy, he never stopped being. Now, a much older man, he had written 20 novels, 15 for the Avengers series(and he's not going back to writing it, Steve deserves a rest) and 5 romances, 3 of them were a critic failure.

Now he gets to live in his big, brand new Penthouse in the middle of Manhattan, all alone; because the love of his life is going down the elevator to never come back. As he lays down, crying in the fetal position, feeling a pain he only ever felt when his parents died, he thinks he will write a novel about hurt the next morning.

** _Bet you rue the day you kissed a writer in the dark_ **

Their first meeting was a thing from the movies. Tony Stark, the acclaimed writer, the same man that was in a sex-tape leaked last week at the same time to have a billion contract with Netflix to produce the film adaptations of his book series, had to make a commemorative reading of the 30th year of the release of _ Avengers: The year of the fallen. _

This event was the most waited for in his whole schedule, Pepper had been talking about it, how he should be dressed and how he should behave since January. The reading would be more symbolic than anything, it would take place in the first bookstore Tony ever did the first reading, _ Schmidt & Cia Bookstore _. It only fits about 300 hundred people there, so the tickets at 500$ each were sold out in 40 minutes and about 10 of them were donated to raffle to the NY Writing course students. 

When the day came, Tony drank so much in anxiety that Pepper almost had a fit. She arrived at the Penthouse, threw the last of his expensive scotch in the sink and practically made him look presentable. Pepper had been with him since he was 18, they had a brief romance in the ’90s but now, seeing at how they behaved, it made sense to broke up, she was more of a mother to him than anything.

So here they were, once again at the front of _ Schmidt & Cia Bookstore _. The building was still intact, even after years, all its colors and its old sign at the front of the window. The major difference was that now, at least a thousand of hallucinated fans were surrounding it, all screaming when his car, drove by Happy, approached. When he got out, the did the usual: smiled to everyone, old or young, talked to some reports and flirted around. He only wanted to come out of the little room they had prepared for him when the time of the reading came.

When that happened, he lifted himself a little podium to speak and looked around the little crown that gathered around him. Some faces there surprised him, they were middle-aged men, by the end of the room, witch Tony knew were powerful. All of them looking eagerly for his words. The ones closer to the podium were pretty, extremely young. His gaze wandered in each of their faces, landing on the prettiest boy he ever laid eyes upon. 

Curly, brown hair, smooth and fair skin(probably never touched), and a cherubim's face. His brown eyes were sparkling while he held a hold, absolutely worn down a copy of his book, close to his heart. He was probably from the NY Writing course. It seems like a foolish thing now, how Tony took one good look at that open and fresh face and got his strength from there. But he did.

He smiled at the cameras pointed at him and said: “I want to start this reading by saying that a lot has changed since the first time I did this. People came and people left, but throughout all of this, I always had this crew” he lifted the heavy book as in indicating what he was saying,” to help me”. And with that, he began the reading. The first chapter was pretty much introductory, Captain America was aboard the spaceship J.A.R.V.I.S in search of his long lost crew that was lost in their last mission. The chapter had about 4 pages of text, and while reading it, Tony couldn't stop thinking how his first draft wasn't much different than this, and how his writing style had changed since he was 15. 

When the chapter was over, everyone stood to give him a minute of applause and all of the journalists present shouted questions about him, about his legacy. He tried to ignore it because now it was time for him to give his autographs.

Pepper and their team set up a little table, in front of a wall full of posters from the books, where Tony would sit and sign everything that 300 people wanted him too. He had his special pen for this, alongside with a bucket full of ice for his tired hands and a sly smile and soothing words for everyone.

Tony had probably given his signature to about 100 people when he received the old and worn down first edition of his book. Surprised, he looked up to see that beautiful and shy boy fixing his glasses while looking at him, blushing. If Tony was a good man, an honorable man, he would have smiled and signed the book without a word, being polite but not curious about this youngster in front of him. But he was a nasty, nasty man.

He smiled his sweet smile, the one he knew made people’s knees buckle and said:” You must be quite a nerd to spend this kind of money in a first edition, Mr……?’ he fished for a name.

“Oh’ the boy seemed surprised that Tony recognized the book “This was a gift, actually,” The boy said. Tony kept looking at him, for a more elaborate story.

“My dad bought it when it first came out’ the boy’s voice was soft and open as his face was “He gave it to me one month before he died. That's why I want you to dedicate it to ‘Richard and Peter Parker” if that's not a bother’ he said, his voice disappearing through the sentence.

Tony analyzed him, smiled broader, and wrote: _ To Richard and Peter Parker, always in each other's hearts _. He got the book back to its owner and said:” What are you doing after this?”. 

** _Bet you rue the day you kissed a writer in the dark_ **

They meet that same night, in a new restaurant called Francesco's Dark Dinner. The whole thing was a weird concept, a place where you had to use all your senses minus the sight, and it a young, youthful place. Tony suggested an old, well-known restaurant, with fine culinary but Peter had said that it was a place with great Italian food. He arrived earlier and waited for his partner to arrive while listening to the conversation around him. When Peter arrived, he couldn't see how he was dressed or if he had a good day, the only thing he was glad he could do was smell a sweet, strawberry scent that he basked in.

Their conversation was fluid, vivid, along with truly great food (Tony was really satisfied with his dishes) and Peter was, in no short of words, a true genius. He was in the NY Writing program and he was older than what he looked like, he was 20 years old. He was an only child, like Tony, who lost his parents at a young age, like Tony, but he never drank or took anything, _ unlike Tony _ . He almost didn't get a place at today's reading, his name was the last call, and he had cried of happiness when he got it. He was extremely polite and his voice _ stutters _ every time Tony brushed their hands together.

He was a prey ready and ripe for the taking.

When they kissed, Peter tasted like youth. 

** _Stood on my chest and kept me down_ **

** _Hated hearing my name on the lips of a crowd_ **

** _Did my best to exist just for you_ **

They had been great, really good for each other in the first year. Tony decided to be the best version of himself, he was punctual and caring. He introduced Peter to Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy as his_ boyfriend _ and he demanded respect. They pretended to dislike the boy at the beginning, saying he was too young and naive, but Tony saw Pepper’s hidden smirks, Rhodes open laughs at Peter’s stupid space jokes and saw how protective Happy became of him.

Peter's friends were a completely different story. MJ was a force to fight with, she looked at Tony as if he had killed Santa Claus with his bare hands. Ned was a funny goofy person, saw no evil in no one. Tony took them to Coney Island and they hang around the pier till sunset. During all this time, Ned would’ve shut up and MJ said about 3 words. It didn’t matter though, because Peter had smiled so wide all the time and when they went back to Tony’s place, he rode Tony’s cock like a champion.

Sex with Peter was a whole different experience. Either if they fucked quick and dirty or slow and passionate, it always made Tony shine with joy afterward. When he was younger, Tony had the habit of smoking a cigarette after a good fuck, but that ended when he quit smoking. Now, after leaving Peter sleeping in his bed, he develops the habit of writing. He starts writing and does it through the night. At the begging, it’s just some short stories or he just describes what he just did with Peter(in very raw, crude words) but as the months are passing, it starts to form a romance novel. It’s about two-man, not quite right for each other and every time Tony needs inspiration, he looks over at Peter, peaceful sleeping, his back shining with the sweat of their past activity and he has all the words he needs.

Peter was on the edge of finishing his degree and had an internship with the Osborn publishing, Tony offered him a place at his own company, Peter said no. He wants to grow alone, working in newspapers and them to release his own novel someday. Peter really wants to write a romance, but he secretly enjoys writing children’s books, actually. It really tells a lot about his personality. 

They are really into each other in their first year. Peter graduates and Tony is there with beautiful aunt May and Peter’s friends to celebrate. They go on summer vacation in Tony’s village in Italy and they make love under the stars there. When New Year’s Eve arrives, their picture was featured in all the major gossip magazines and Peter goes to Tony’s annual party. When the watch hits 0, they kiss so deeply that Tony can taste Peter’s soul.

** _Now she's gonna play and sing and lock you in her heart_ **

7 months after their break up, Tony is releasing his first book since having crushed his heart. ‘Resourcefulness’ its called. It's a tragedy, it was developed from that first romance novel Tony had begun to write during the first year with Peter. After they broke up, his writing became bitter and it slowly morphed into an epic love tragedy. Pepper said it was the best works he ever did, she organized a huge US Tour and the marketing is heavy on this one.

He drinks his weight and cries himself to sleep every night, but his life is still together. He still goggles Peter’s name weekly and finds out that he’s releasing a second children’s book next fall. He pretends to be fine when he’s around his friends, but the only person he can't pretend to is Pepper. She sees right through all his bullshit, she invades his penthouse one day and pours his drinks in the sink and clean his kitchen. She screams at him when he wakes up and almost cries when Tony starts crying. 

She holds him through it all and just loves him for all he is.

** _I am my mother's child, I'll love you 'till my breathing stops_ **

** _I'll love you 'til you call the cops on me_ **

The first time the cops are called for them, they are dating for 19 months and they are getting _ tired _. Tony drinks a lot, everyone knows that. Peter knows that, but he doesn’t like it. So they go to one gathering party of The Daily Budge, the newspaper Peter is working for. Tony always thought J.J. Jameson was funny, but the guy used Peter like he was a slave and pissed him off. To add up, Peters coworker, Quentin Beck, was a little shit.

Peter never hid from anyone in his relationship, so Beck knew who he was seeing. Still, the guy would hit on Peter heavily and whenever he talked to Tony, he implied how old Tony was, how Peter was probably unsatisfied and that he was useless. Tony punched him, Peter screamed at Tony and they left the party in a huge arguing.

Tony gave Happy the day off so they decided to walk to and from the party, so they went the whole way to their home. At some point, they screamed so much that a passing by called the cops. It wasn’t pretty, they were on the next day’s highest searched subject on google.

The second time the cops were involved was when Tony was banging on Peter’s door at three am, begging for forgiveness, 2 weeks before they split.

** _But in our darkest hours, I stumbled on a secret power_ **

** _I'll find a way to be without you baby_ **

Tony’s strength comes back to him together with his words. Pepper clean his house sets him up straight and takes him to long walks in Central Park with Edith. Tony promise to stop drinking for once, he joins an AA, and Rhodes and Happy take turns taking him there. Edith is the best pal he ever had, loves him and makes him do exercises every day. The ache in his chest slowly fades, still there, but not so latent anymore. 

The first work he does, besides the hurt book that Pepper makes it be a success, is poems. He never wrote poems before, but the words bleed from him every sunrise and every sunset. 

He’s sitting in a Central Park bench, throwing a ball to Edith, that runs excited around the park, when he watches a small family picnic. He sees how the father acts with his 2 children, and watches how they sit eagerly to read_ ‘Polka dot dog’ _ by Peter Parker when the first seed of his idea is planted on the back of his mind.

He spends the next month searching about kids and by the end, he meets with Pepper to discuss having children. Tony knows she always wanted to be a mom, never found someone quite right, but when he brings that up she just laughs at him. ‘You can’t be serious, you don’t even look after yourself” she tells him. He promise he changed, that he’s ready, but it still takes her 2 months to come around the idea.

They visited a Fertility clinic right after that. They weren’t good for each other romantically, but they are the best of the friends and the doctor says they have a good chance to conceive. 16 months after they broke up, Pepper is confirmed to be pregnant, and Tony’s heart hurt is almost healed.

** _I still feel you, now and then_ **

** _Slow like pseudoephedrine_ **

** _When you see me, will you say I've changed?_ **

** _I ride the subway, read the signs_ **

** _I let the seasons change my mind_ **

** _I love it here since I've stopped needing you_ **

Peter was, without better words to put it, Tony’s first love. He had loved that boy as much as he could, as hard as he could, but it hadn’t been enough. He experienced his first true heartbreak late in life, but now he feels it all was worth it. His daughter, Morgan, was his true love, he knew that.

She was 5 years old and she was perfect. Tony hadn’t touched a bottle of alcohol for almost 6 years now, Pepper was so proud of that. Pepper was his best friend, she was his rock of moral rightness. They lived separated, but they were 5 minutes away from each other, Morgan was starting to walk between the houses all by herself. The last book Tony published was called _ ‘Parenthood and all the things I didn’t know how to do _’ and it was his first attempt at poems, all about parenting. It was a huge success. 

But Morgan didn’t like his writing. She loves small, funny little children’s books and her favorite book was _ Mrs.Penguin _ by Peter Parker. His heart stopped every time she asked him that book as a goodnight story. On his Sunday with her, Pepper looked apologetic to him and said she had promised to take her to a reading of the newest book Peter was going to publish but she had a party to go. He feels bile rising in his throat but he smiles and takes Morgan to see her first favorite author.

The bookstore the reading is happening is small but childlike and Morgan looks amazed. The book is named _ ‘The sunflower and the frog _’ and when Peter shows up to do the reading, he looks straight at Tony and smiles. Morgan is not exactly a secret, Tony and Pepper are constantly at the news, and when its time for autographs, Tony had to wait in line for 50 minutes till Morgan got her chance. Peter looks dashing, 29 years old, and beaming with health and fashion. He now looks more like a man than he did before, so pretty that Tony aches.

Peter gives Morgan a big smile and asks if she likes his books. The girl is absolutely besotted by the young author, opening up like a little flower, and Tony can’t help thinking that Starks always falls for Parkers. Peter gives her full attention and only looks at Tony when he’s signing the book. He says, looking at Tony’s eyes: “I’m writing: _ To my dear Morgan, the happiest girl I’ve known’ _ and when he delivers the book back to Morgan he looks at Tony and says: What are you doing after this?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked.  
Leave comments, kudos, opinions and critics.


End file.
